


Disconnected

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once the droid backed away, it’s job complete, Poe moved his new hand around a bit, he saw it moving, everything responded just fine, but it was the lack of feeling his hand move that was still a hard adjustment. He put a smile on his face as he always had the past few weeks, it seemed to be enough for everyone else, but Rey seemed to always know that something was off, but she would always hold it back.</p><p>***</p><p>Based off the prompt I got anon, where in Star Wars tradition someone looses a hand, and that so happens to be Poe, and Rey helps him learn how to feel things again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This chapter starts out pretty nice I think, but this will probably end up pretty angsty - oops. Enjoy!

    They could have made it look as real as they could, they could have made it look like an exact duplicate, but nothing could ever really replace his hand. Poe had a few days after the wound fully healed to get used to a simple hand, something that looked like a glove and help him adjust to how his new hand would work, it didn’t help much - but it was something. Now he was sitting there in the med bay, the cold and harsh light leaving nothing to the imagination on his healed up wound, and some droids connecting his new hand to it while testing all the new movements, he wouldn’t be able to take all the poking and prodding if Rey wasn’t there at his side, holding on to his good hand with all her might. 

 

    “Rey, I’m glad you’re here, but I can’t feel my other hand.” Poe said with a smirk, Rey immediately letting her grip loosen up, but still sure to hold on to him. 

 

    BB-8 let out his anxious chirps that had become a typical occurrence whenever Poe was in the med bay anymore, ever since he lost his hand, BB-8 was just as concerned as Rey.  

 

    “I’m fine, buddy.” Poe reassured him. 

 

    Once the droid backed away, it’s job complete, Poe moved his new hand around a bit, he saw it moving, everything responded just fine, but it was the lack of feeling his hand move that was still a hard adjustment. He put a smile on his face as he always had the past few weeks, it seemed to be enough for everyone else, but Rey seemed to always know that something was off, but she would always hold it back. 

 

    “Just like the old one.” Poe mumbled, looking at every inch of the hand; they’d recreated it as best as they could, even put callouses on there to match his other calloused hand, but it felt foreign no matter how hard he tried to accept it. 

 

    “Before you know it, you won’t even remember it’s a fake anymore.” Rey said ,he could pick out the hope in her voice, she  _ wanted _ him to feel normal again, she never said it out loud but he knew she was carrying this guilt over him losing his hand, no matter how many times he told her it wasn’t her fault. 

 

    “I hope so, I miss flying.” Poe sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the table, dropping down onto his feet and Rey hovering around him as if he were about to fall over. 

 

    “You’ll pass the tests with flying colors and be back in the air in no time.” Rey assured him, BB-8 chiming in to agree. 

 

    Poe had tried the test already with his other hand, everything was functioning, but he’d rather not remember how many times he failed the simulators. It shouldn’t be that hard, it was just a hand after all, but it was in his head and that would screw him over every time. It’d be a while before he’d be back in the air, that much he knew, and it only seemed to make matters worse. 

 

    “How about we go grab some lunch, you hungry?” Poe offered up, dying to change the topic of conversation. 

 

    Rey nodded, hovering close to his side and quick to open all the doors up before he approached them, she was so guilt ridden when she didn’t need to be, and more than anything else - even the flying - Poe hated seeing her like this. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Ever since Rey came to the base, she loved to eat, when she remembered to eat that is, but ever since Poe lost his hand, he watched her pick at it - small piece by piece - and move food around to make it look as if she ate. She spent most of her time watching Poe, watching him struggle to get a grip on the utensils, ready to leap to his side if he indicated the slightest hint at needing help. 

 

    “Rey, I'm fine.” Poe finally broke the silence, dropping his utensils and looking right at her. “Eat, I can take care of myself.” 

 

    “I know, I just...sorry.” Rey sighed, stopping her attempts at eating and just resting her head in her hands. “I'm sorry.” 

 

    “Stop saying sorry, it's not your fault.” Poe said, he'd lost count on how many times he'd said that it the past few weeks to her.

 

    “IT IS!” Rey shouted, slamming her hands down on the table and the whole cafeteria falling silent at her outburst. 

 

    Poe shot a few glares at whoever stared and the cafeteria fell back into some normalcy. Rey grabbed her tray and rose from her seat, dumping it out before storming out of the room, BB-8 staring up at Poe and wondering what had just gone wrong. 

 

    “Give her a minute buddy, I know where she went.” Poe sighed. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe knew where Rey would run, it was the same place every time and the only place on the whole base where Rey claimed to feel truly safe. He saw her there, perched on top of the Millennium Falcon, her eyes locked on the clouds drifting by on the breezy afternoon day. Poe gave her an hour to herself to calm down, he quickly discovered as soon as he lost his hand that Rey had a quick temper - and while Kylo Ren took his hand, Rey was two seconds away from taking his life, if Poe hadn't stopped her. She carried the guilt of him losing his hand, he could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him and at his new hand. Losing a hand was hard, Poe was dealing with it, the new sensation of having no sensations at all in his replacement hand, but he could live with it. What he couldn't live with was Rey carrying around the guilt of what was an accident, he saved her and lost a hand, she saved him and nearly lost her sanity in the process. 

 

    BB-8 rolled onboard the Falcon ahead of him, he couldn’t get up onto the roof, but he noticed that whenever he and Rey even bickered in the slightest, he at least liked to listen in on them resolving their issues. Poe climbed on shortly after him, he was sure Rey noticed them boarding the Falcon, but she didn’t seem to move or care. Poe climbed up the ladder leading to the roof, the door left ajar, she knew he’d come and find her sooner or later, and BB-8 gave him his last chirps before parking himself at the edge of the ladder, listening in to the coming conversation. 

 

    “How are you feeling?” Poe asked cautiously, standing beside her before taking a seat, waiting to see how she’d react. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey mumbled, her knees pulled close to her chest and her gaze still up on the sky. 

 

    “Mind if I join?” Poe asked. 

 

    Rey gestured to the empty space beside her as Poe took a seat, using his hands to prop him up and he leaned beside her - cold metal under one hand, the feeling of nothing under the other. 

 

    “I’m sorry for all of that back there.” Rey sighed, her gaze finally lowering and turning to face him. 

 

    “Rey, you need to stop feeling so guilty, it’s not your fault.” Poe reassured her with a grin. “I’m fine, I have a hand, I’ll get used to it, I’ll get back in my X-Wing and everything will be back to normal, it’s just gonna take time.” 

 

    “If it wasn’t because of me, you wouldn’t have lost your hand.” Rey said. 

 

    “And if it wasn’t because of me, you would have lost your head.” Poe responded with a laugh. “A hand is nothing, it gets replaced, people get used to it, look at Luke. But you see they can’t exactly replace heads.” 

 

    “That’s true.” Rey gave way to a small grin finally, looking a bit like her old self instead of the guilt ridden woman she’d been the past few weeks. “Thank you, for saving me.” 

 

    “And thank you for saving me.” Poe smiled, he put an arm around Rey and pulled her closer, he wished he could feel Rey’s hand taking a hold of his and weaving her fingers in between his. 

 

    “When do you take the test again?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Next week, they wanted me to wait longer but I just want to get it over with.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “I’m gonna help you get back into that X-Wing.” Rey promised. “No matter what it takes, I’m going to make sure that you’ll get back behind the wheel of that thing.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe said. 

 

    “Training starts tomorrow.” Rey smirked. 

  
    “Whatever you say.” Poe laughed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like the new chapter! Also, as a warning there may be some misspelled words I missed, I kinda had a drink in me while I typed this up but hopefully I caught all the misspells ;)

**_3 Weeks Later_ **

 

     “ _ Simulation failure, please try again. _ ” The simulator repeated for the tenth time that day; Poe had lost count in total of how many times he had heard that in the past few weeks. 

 

    He could take a lot before anger would get the best of him, Poe tried to be a rational person, but he was a pilot, the best in the Resistance - or so he had been. Now, he couldn’t even pass a simple simulator, something he could pass with flying colors since he was a kid. 

 

    “It’s fine, we’ll just try again after lunch.” Rey mumbled, resting her hand on Poe’s shoulder. 

 

    Rey refused to leave his side, from the moment he was hurt until now; sometimes she even slept beside him, curled up beside him on top of the covers when the nightmares would hit. He would wake up afraid - shaking - and she would sing him to sleep with lullabies he used to sing to her before he lost his hand, stroking his hair back until sleep took hold again. Everything had changed since he lost his hand; he was on ground duty, he had meetings with the General and Admirals over the pilots, he was just like them now though his heart longed for flight again - Rey was his only constant anymore, the only thing that didn’t change. 

 

    “No, I’m done.” Poe sighed, he was tired of seeing the same screen over and over again. 

 

    “Poe.” Rey sighed, her hand slid down to his new and and squeezed, all he felt was the pressure; nothing more, nothing less. “Don’t give up, please.” Her voice was low as she sat beside him, the quiet voice she used at night to calm him. “People need you back there,  _ you _ need to be back out there.” 

 

    Poe leaned his forehead against Rey’s, in that moment it was just them there, together in their own bubble and away from the harsh reality of everything. Poe didn’t know why Rey became so important to him, when suddenly she was his anchor to the world - but he knew without her he would surely have lost his mind by now. The door into the simulator room slammed open and Poe pulled away from her, removing his hand from her grasp as well, and faced the failure screen again. 

 

    “I’m gonna go for a walk.” Poe said, rising from his seat and Rey following suit. 

 

    “What about lunch?” Rey asked. 

 

    “I’m not hungry, you go ahead, I’ll meet you there later.” Poe assured her.

 

    She was close, Poe wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek, a reassuring mechanic they developed over the weeks at night when nightmares hit. But people were here now, and Poe wasn’t too sure what was between them. Did Rey like being kissed? Did she even like him past helping him? He didn’t want to chance it here and now. Poe gave her a nod and walked off out of the room, he hoped she wouldn’t follow him for once. 

 

* * *

  
  


    His X-Wing hadn’t moved since the base relocation; Jessika flew it over for him while he sat in the new medical bay with Rey asleep at his side. He tinkered around with some minor repairs in his free time, Rey and BB-8 more than happy to help out. The little droid followed him to the ship, Poe letting him get taken up into his usual co-pilot seat while he sat in the ship. Poe looked at his right hand, covered in scars and callouses, he could still feel the cold metal of the ship with that hand, and then there was the left. It looked real, according to Rey it felt real enough, but he was numb, there was nothing with his left hand anymore other than an illusion of what used to be. He twisted the hand, heard the mechanisms unlock before he pulled the hand off, leaving nothing but metal behind while he mounted his hand on the X-Wing’s dashboard. 

 

    He stilled remembered the battle on D’Qar as if it were yesterday; The First Order came out of nowhere, all focus was on getting all Resistance members out, and Poe was about to board his X-Wing when he saw Rey. She was cornered, Kylo Ren looming over her with her lightsaber knocked out of her reach and Kylo seeming to have her in some kind of Force hold that she was currently trying to fight off, he was determined to end her this time. Without much hesitation or thought, Poe shot his blaster off, hitting Kylo right in the shoulder and earning Rey a distraction. He still remembered Kylo pulling him forward, the Force pulling at every muscle in his body while his feet were being dragged across the concrete straight to him. Kylo held him just a few feet away, his red lightsabers loud humming in Poe’s ears and so close to his face that he could feel the heat radiating off of it. He knew if Rey hadn’t distracted Kylo, he would have lost more than his hand, and yet Rey blamed herself for saving his life - she didn’t deserve that. 

 

    Poe picked up his fake hand now, re-attaching it to where it was supposed to be and trying to get used to the sensation again. It was just a hand, and yet every time he failed his simulator, he felt as if Kylo Ren won another battle. He wasn’t going to let that happen anymore, Kylo Ren took enough from the Resistance and he wasn’t about to let him get the better of him anymore. BB-8 chirped happily as Poe lowered him down and climbed out of the cockpit. BB-8 knew that it meant they were going to go find Rey, his favorite person in the galaxy next to Poe of course, though some days Poe wondered if BB-8 did come to like Rey just a little bit more. 

 

    “Come on, buddy.” Poe called out to the droid, a smile on his face as he watched BB-8 roll off ahead of him. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey knew Poe, or at least she felt she knew him after all they time they had spent together, and above all else she knew how much flying meant to him. She knew it was killing him that he couldn’t pass the simulator, but it was all in his head - he was still a brilliant pilot and losing his hand didn’t change that - it was just something new that he had to adjust to. Rey tried to eat her lunch, she took bites here and there, but knowing that Poe was out there frustrated only made her stomach upset. It  didn’t last long thankfully, right as she was ready to leave and search for him, BB-8 burst through the doors first, Poe shortly behind him with a small smile on his face. 

 

    “Hungry?” Rey asked, offering Poe the apple off her tray as he sat across from her. 

 

    “Do you want to go again after lunch?” Poe asked, taking a bite out of the apple and not really noticing how hungry he was until he started eating. 

 

    “I’ll go with you only if you promise to eat more before we go.” Rey smirked, her mood always lifted around Poe, it was something she noticed lately. 

 

    “Since when did you become the one that had to remind me to eat?” Poe asked with a laugh. 

 

    “Since you started eating less.” Rey pointed out. “Are you going to get it or do I have to feed you myself?” 

 

    “Alright, I’m going.” Poe laughed. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “ _ Simulator success. _ ” The system finally said, for the first time in a month he actually passed. 

 

    “You did it!” Rey exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and peppering the side of Poe’s face with kisses, she couldn’t quite contain her excitement and neither could Poe.  

 

    He turned to face her and pulled her closer for a kiss, his lips colliding with hers, one hand on her waist and the other tangled in her hair. The minute his tongue ran along her bottom lip, Rey instantly responded with a moan and allowing him access to kiss her all he wanted. They pulled away once they were breathless, both of their chests heaving and broad grins on their faces. 

 

    “Do you want to fly the Falcon?” Rey asked, still catching her breath. 

  
    “Maybe tomorrow. I don’t want to push my luck today.” Poe grinned, pressing another kiss quickly to her lips. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know it seems like a lot of my fics are ending, this one will be ending soon too, but trust me you won't be left without anything to read my Damerey darlings, I've got plenty of prompts to last me a while. If I ever say I'm out of prompts, then you should worry, but I've got a pretty long list :P Enjoy this chapter, I may just wrap this one up in the next chapter - not sure yet!

    Poe was sure with his whole heart that all he wanted to do was get back to flying, that getting back to it after losing his hand would make him feel like his old self. But there was still something missing, and while getting back to flying made him feel a bit more like his old self, there was something he needed. He realized what it was when he saw Rey sitting alone in the cafeteria, flashing her smile in his direction and waving him over. While he went back to flying, Rey went back to full time Jedi training and missions of her own, it was rare that they got to spend time with one another anymore and Poe missed it. 

 

    “Nice to see you again, stranger.” Poe grinned as he sat across from her, BB-8 rolling up to Rey’s side and nudging her leg until she gave him an affectionate pat on the head. 

 

    “I know, Luke has been killing me with all of the training, by the time I get time off I just sleep most of it away.” Rey sighed, her eyes were tired with dark circles starting to show, Poe could tell she was being worked to the bone. 

 

    “I figured as much.” Poe said, stealing the apple off Rey’s tray that she had chosen to ignore in favor of the puff pastry she was currently eating. 

 

    “You’ve been busy too, flying all over the galaxy and back.” Rey grinned, taking another bite of her dessert. 

 

     “I almost miss being able to just stay still, at least a little bit.” Poe admitted. “I’m here for the next few days, unless something comes up, do you have any off time?” 

 

    “Not really, but I think I can make time for you.” Rey gave Poe a wink. “And you stole my apple.” 

 

    “I don’t think you were going to get to it.” Poe took a huge bite out of the stolen apple and gave Rey a grin. 

 

    “Uh huh, well, I’ll get back to you on the time off thing.” Rey laughed. “And if I didn’t know better, I’d almost say you missed me.” 

 

    “Who says I don’t?” Poe asked boldly, almost proud that he managed to make Rey blush. 

 

    “Shut up and eat your apple.” Rey murmured, only causing Poe to grin even more. 

 

* * *

  
  


    “Luke, do you mind if - no, that won’t work.” Poe mumbled to himself as he walked towards the Jedi’s quarters, he’d spent most of the day trying to think up ways to ask Luke to let Rey have a night off without sounding like he had romantic intentions behind it, when the truth was he fully did. But Poe was a private person, and Rey kept to herself as well, the last thing he wanted was for the entire base to discover something between them before they decided if there was really anything between them themselves. 

 

    Poe took a deep breath before knocking on Luke’s door, trying to shake his last minute nerves away. He was already asking Luke behind Rey’s back, he just wanted to be sure that she could get the night off so they could go through with what he had planned. But, before he could knock on the door, Luke pulled it open with a less than amused expression on his face. 

 

    “I was wondering when you would finally knock on the door, I’ve heard you while you were pacing out here for the past twenty minutes.” Luke grumbled. 

 

    “You heard me?” Poe asked, wondering what exactly Luke might have heard from his thoughts. 

 

    “I heard you mumbling, the walls are pretty thin.” Luke answered, Poe letting out a sigh of relief knowing that Luke didn’t enter his mind. “I couldn’t make out exactly what you were trying to work up to asking me though.” 

 

    “I - uh well - I was going to see if maybe Rey could have the night off?” Poe asked, for the first time since he was a kid he felt unsure about what he was asking. 

 

    Luke stared at him with a blank expression for a while, Poe was half expecting Luke to just simply shut the door on him as an answer. Instead, the old Jedi cracked a small smile and let out a slight laugh before patting Poe on the shoulder. 

 

    “Yes, she can. Rey’s been a bit distracted the past few days either way leading up to you coming back, a certain pilot on her mind.” Luke said with a grin. “Getting to spend the time she wants with you may help her get her focus back. You can give her the good news, I’m sure she’s catching up on her sleep right now.” 

 

    “Thank you.” Poe said, a bit amazed that Luke was so easy going. 

 

    “Just make sure that tomorrow morning I have her back bright and early for more training.” Luke said. 

 

    “I will, I mean, I’ll uh...knock on her door and wake her up in the morning and-” 

 

    “I’ve seen inside both of your heads, Dameron. Just make sure she gets up and gets here on time.” Luke laughed and shut the door, leaving Poe standing there stunned for a moment before turning and walking away, trying to hide the smile on his face knowing that Rey had thought of something between them as well. 

 

* * *

  
  


    All Rey wanted to do was sleep until the sun came up tomorrow morning; her limbs hurt, her muscles hurt, even her bones hurt from all the training she had done. Luke always pressed her to her limits, and while she felt accomplished after doing something she thought was impossible, her body always made her regret it later on. In fact, she would have stuck to that very plan if there hadn’t been a knock on her door that dragged her from bed to answer it. 

 

    “Unless the planet is about to explode, I’d like to keep sleeping.” Rey grunted as she pulled open the door, her eyes widening as she realized it was Poe, and she more than likely looked like a mess. “Oh, Poe, sorry, hi.” Rey’s thoughts clipped together as she tried to process that Poe was in front of her. 

 

    “Sorry to interrupt your sleeping.” Poe said with a slight grin. “I just wanted to let you know you have the night off, I talked to Luke for you and tonight it’s just you and me. I mean, just us...talking, doing whatever.” 

 

    “Oh, you didn’t have to do that, I could have talked to him.” Rey said, noticing there was a blush on Poe’s cheeks now. “But thank you, for doing that.” 

 

    “No problem.” Poe shrugged. “I’ll let you get back to your sleep.” 

 

    “Thanks.” Rey nodded and slowly shut the door as he walked away. 

 

    For some reason anymore, Rey couldn’t help but feel like a complete laser-brain around Poe anymore, what happened to when she could talk to him with no problems? 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey wasn’t nervous when she got changed before leaving her room to meet Poe tonight down at the small cantina the base had for people to relax, but the minute she saw Poe sitting at the bar, completely relaxed and in civilian clothes instead of his flight suit or uniform, something clicked in Rey’s brain that made her think about running out the door. Yes, they had kissed, they even had a makeout session on the Falcon that lead to gasping for air and unbuttoned shirts along with some messy hair, but past that one time they never talked about it. A few days later Poe was back into his position as Commander and Rey was back to full time Jedi training, there was no time to talk about what happened between them or where things were going before their lives got in the way again. So they lingered in this awkward limbo of friendship that caused more blushing that she could count and sentences that constantly got stumbled over because of not knowing what to entirely say to one another. Rey was slowly inching towards the door again, just as Poe’s good friend and someone Rey had grown to know as well, Jessika, burst out proclaiming Rey’s arrival with a big and knowing grin on her face. 

 

    “Well, look who decided to finally join the rest of us again, the one and only Rey!” Jessika announced. She knew exactly what she was doing, she probably knew Poe was waiting for her to show up and there was no way to back out now. 

 

    Rey gave a sigh before nodding and heading towards Poe who was already looking right at her with a smile on his face. Rey knew it was stupid to be so nervous, it was Poe, the same Poe he’d always been, the same Poe that she bonded with after he lost his hand and she helped him get back to being himself. 

 

    “Sorry, I overslept.” Rey said. It was true, she had overslept a bit longer than she anticipated, but the closer she got to the Cantina, the more it sank in until she froze when she saw him. 

 

    “You needed the sleep.” Poe said. “You want anything to drink?” 

 

    “Whatever you’re having is fine with me.” Rey shrugged in response. 

 

    Poe ordered her a drink and Rey may have made the mistake of drinking it a bit too quickly on an empty stomach. Before she knew it she was three drinks in and feeling as light as a cloud, getting lost in Poe’s brown eyes and perhaps flirting with him a bit more than she should have. She had a hand on his knee and kept flirting with him at every chance she got, for all she knew she could have been going a bit too far, but Poe didn’t seem to mind it - she could tell from the way he looked at her, despite handing his liquor much better, that the same thoughts were on his mind as well. 

 

    “I missed you a lot Rey.” Poe said, his voice low and husky and seemingly filled with something else. 

 

    “I missed you too.” Rey answered, Poe gently squeezing her hand. He’d fully adjusted to his robotic hand, he used it as casually as anyone else would have used their hand, and she was more than glad to have been a part of him rehabilitating. 

 

    Rey took her chance of them being so close and kissed him, it was a bit sloppy, more than she cared to admit, but the drinks had gone to her head and all she wanted right now was the man beside her who looked at her as if she were the only bright and shinning star in the entire galaxy. He’d gotten under her skin in the best way possible, she was there for him and he was there for her, Rey never imagined feeling this way about someone ever in her entire life; then again so much had changed for the better since she left Jakku. 

 

    “Maybe you two should get a room and spare us the show.” Jessika interrupted, causing Poe and Rey to part immediately and Rey feeling more than slightly embarrassed. 

 

    “Sorry about that.” Poe sighed. “Jess is...nosey.” He said, casting a slight glare her way when all Jessika did was give him a grin in response. 

 

    “...Maybe she’s right.” Rey took a chance saying, biting her bottom lip as nerves creeped up on her as she spoke. “Maybe we should go get a room.” 

 

    Poe looked at her for a moment, studying her face to see if she actually meant what she said, not finding any doubts, Poe questioned her a bit further. 

 

    “Are you sure? We don’t have to if you don’t want.” Poe explained. 

  
    Rey grabbed his hand and started trying to tug him off the barstool. “Come on, your room has the comfier bed.” Rey giggled, seeing a spark of something light up in Poe’s eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, this is the smut chapter. I'm probably ending it in the next chapter but, may all you in the Damerey Squad be warned, smut lies ahead! :P

    It was all completely a blur of getting from the cantina where they met back to Poe’s room. Rey had a few more drinks than Poe and remembered him holding on to her arm whenever she looked like she was about to trip over something, and she remembered trying not to laugh when they bumped into General Organa herself and Poe was doing his best to act normal, though he was terrible at lying. Somehow they ended up at Poe’s door, her back pressed against the cold metal that was seeping through her shirt, and his lips were on hers as soon as he was sure no one else was coming down the hallway. Rey could tell that Poe was feeling a bit of the drinks effect now as well, his kisses a bit sloppy, and his hands roaming freely until they wormed their way under her shirt and rested on her hips, not wanting to roam any further out in plain sight. 

 

    “Just a suggestion,” Rey finally spoke once his lips left hers and started trailing kisses down her exposed neck. “But maybe we should actually go inside before we go any further, flyboy.” 

 

    “Sorry, got a bit carried away.” Poe pulled away with a smile, his hands leaving Rey’s skin and her immediately missing the contact, though he opened the door behind her and once they were both in while Rey turned the light on, Poe shut the door and wrapped his arms around her again, not being able to get enough of her. 

 

    “You’re in a hurry.” Rey laughed as Poe returned to kiss her neck, his laughs vibrating against her skin and feeling good in the strangest way. 

 

    She ran her hands through his dark curls and hugged him closer to her chest, she wouldn’t admit it, but for the longest time she dreamed of having his hands all over her - and here they finally were. Yet, there was also a nervousness that settled in; she had encountered kissing and other close encounters on Jakku, and yet while she was open to actually having sex, it was her first time and she had no idea how it would go. She thought she could handle going at the fast pace Poe seemed to have set, his hands under her shirt again and slowly inching their way up while he pressed himself against her, but just as his hands got close to her breasts, she pulled away trying to catch her breath. 

 

    “What’s wrong?” Poe asked, she could spot the guilt in his eyes, of course he would feel guilty for something he didn’t even really cause, and Rey felt terrible for it. 

 

    “Nothing, nothing. I want to do this it’s just...I’m nervous.” Rey said, she didn’t want to directly say it, but she felt as if she might as well have shouted from the top of the base that she was a virgin. “Could we go a bit slower?” She asked, biting her bottom lip. 

 

    “Yeah, sure.” Poe nodded, staying in his place away from Rey due to the distance she put between them, afraid that if he took a step forward she would be spooked. “We don’t have to, you know.” He suggested with a shrug. “We could just sit if you want.” He mumbled. 

 

    Rey sat down on the edge of the bed and Poe followed suit, she wove her fingers in-between the fingers of his replaced hand and smiled when he squeezed her hand back. 

 

    “Do you feel anything from that hand yet?” Rey asked curiously, it was something that had been on her mind since they were at the cantina together. 

 

    “It’s like the ghost of a feeling, like I know what I’m supposed to feel when I grip onto the wheel of the X-Wing, or pick something up, or hold your hand, but it’s not quite like actually feeling it.” Poe confessed, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand. 

 

    Rey picked up his hand, her hand still intertwined with his, and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand before she worked up the courage again to kiss him on the lips. This time it was soft and sweet, nothing hurried and rushed like the alcohol induced kisses from before. They took their time, and it was Rey who dared to venture away from his lips first now, kissing down the line of his jaw and down his neck, feeling his pulse start to pick up under each kiss she pressed against his skin. When she pulled away, she was greeted by Poe’s soft and passionate kiss, she even let a few moans escape when he kissed her in just the right way. He let Rey guide their whole situation now, she placed her hands on him first when she was ready, she controlled the kisses and the pace that they went at, and Rey found herself feeling comfortable, despite her slowly guiding Poe’s hands to get her shirt up and off over her head. Rey was more exposed than she ever had been before in front of anyone, she was nervous, but at the same time she wanted nothing more than to be with Poe. Rey reached up and loosened up her hair, setting it free from her usual three bun style, and Poe couldn’t help but run his hands through it and kiss her shoulders and other newly exposed parts of her skin. 

 

    Rey managed to push Poe’s jacket off of his shoulders, and it was then that she finally saw the scar from where he lost his hand for the first time since the droids had helped attach his new hand. It was a thin silver line that went all the way around his wrist, barely noticeable, but something Poe had struggled to keep covered since he’d gotten the hand. Once Poe caught her looking right at it, he started to pull away a bit, he’d almost forgotten about it for a moment. 

 

    “You’re still you.” Rey assured him, taking him by the hand and weaving her fingers between his again. “You saved my life that day too.” 

 

    “I know.” Poe mumbled, still looking at the scar, but smiling at the sight of Rey’s fingers woven between his. 

 

    Rey captured his lips again and tried to tear him away from the scar that had hindered him for so long. When he fully and passionately kissed her back, Rey let go of his hand and started tugging at the bottom of his shirt, trying to signal that she wanted it gone to even them out. Poe obliged to her request and parted from her long enough to get his shirt out of the way before pulling her in for a kiss again. Rey wrapped her hands around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair, and slowly pulling him down on top of her as she lied down on the bed. Rey moved around to try and get comfortable, wrapping her legs around Poe’s waist while he climbed on top of her and started trailing kisses down her body. Poe stopped right at the waistband of her pants and placed a few light and feathery kisses on the lower part of her abdomen before letting her hands sneak just under her waistband and looking up at her to see if it was alright. 

 

    “It’s okay.” Rey whispered, her hands covering Poe’s and assisting him in getting her pants down and off of her. 

 

    Poe pressed a few more kisses around her waist, leaving her underwear alone and not wanting to rush into things. He even started kissing down both of her legs, making sure to place even more kisses on her inner thighs, and grinning every time he got her to moan. It took a few more minutes of Poe kissing just about every square inch of Rey that he could, and when there was no where else left, it was the last time Rey could back out before Poe was sure he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back again. 

 

    “Are you sure?” Poe asked, pressing another kiss to her lower abdomen and keeping his eyes locked on her. 

 

    Rey just nodded and let Poe go ahead and gently glide the underwear down her thighs, where he started his routine of kissing up both of her legs. He started with one, stopping just before her entrance, and repeating the process on her other leg, lingering a bit longer on her thighs and smiling when she squirmed and started to moan. Poe didn’t last much longer the more she moaned, rushing a bit and kissing just above her entrance now, glancing up at her as her eyes were fluttering shut the more she moaned. Without much more hesitation, Poe slowly let his fingers enter her and listened to every single moan she let escape. 

 

    “Oh my god, Poe.” Rey moaned out, moving around beneath him, and raising her hips to meet his slow thrusts. 

 

    He went slow and steady, it killed him to go so slow when it was so tempting, but he kept the pace before he let his tongue enter her and sped things up. Rey began to moan things that he couldn’t quite decipher, though his name would be mixed up in there occasionally. It didn’t take her long at the quicker pace he set for her to come undone and feel all of her muscles tense up before she went completely relaxed with one long and loud moan. Poe was tempted to clean her up after he was done and pulled away, but knowing it would be pointless, he decided to kiss his way back up her body before his tongue entwined with hers and her hot skin pressed against his chest. Rey was panting when they parted from the kiss, a smile on her face and a sheen of sweat on her forehead, and despite knowing that Rey always looked beautiful, he couldn’t recall a time where she looked more radiant than she did right now. 

 

    “What was that for?” Rey asked with a smirk. 

 

    “That’s just the first part.” Poe grinned and kissed the sensitive area on her neck that got a small moan out of her in return. 

 

    Poe reached over into his drawer and grabbed a condom, the last thing he wanted was for Rey’s first time to end up with her getting pregnant. Rey grabbed his belt and undid it before unbuttoning his pants with a smile pulling them down, her hands lingered around the waistband of his boxers, and when pulled leaned down and gave her a kiss, she pulled his boxers down while he cast them aside and quickly tried to get a condom on without fumbling around too much. With one more quick kiss to Rey’s lips, he slowly sank inside her as she dug her nails into his upper back and leaned her head back into the pillow behind her, struggling to let a moan be released. A few more thrusts and Rey finally settled in to the pace he set, hooking her legs around his waist and trying to keep up with him - meeting him thrust for thrust and enjoying the sudden closeness to Poe. 

 

    Hearing Rey moan made it hard to concentrate, and when she pressed kisses to his neck and down his chest, it made it even more difficult to concentrate. Poe kept his arms at Rey’s side, keeping himself just above her, and Rey couldn’t help but take advantage of it by kissing every inch of him that she could when he wasn’t making her moan. Once Rey had her fill, she reached up and kissed Poe on the lips, and settled back into the pace with a moan. Rey didn’t last much longer after that, she knew she wouldn’t since she felt her muscles starting to tighten up on her again and she had to focus on her breathing to keep herself going. When the orgasm finally hit her, she clung to Poe’s back with all her might, arched her body up to meet him, and her eyes shut tight as one long moan poured out from her lips, her nails digging into Poe’s back even more as her hands started to slide down the sides of his back. 

 

    Rey kept her hips thrusting to his pace, partially out of the remaining waves of pleasure that were still rocking over her, but mostly because she wanted to see Poe finally get his release; he’d spent the whole night so far pleasing her and he got nothing, other than maybe some possible satisfaction out of watching her enjoy herself. Rey was exhausted, all she wanted to do was relax now, but not without Poe, which led her to doing whatever it took to help him get his release. She thrust her hips upwards to meet his a bit quicker, she slowly started a trail of kisses down his neck and nipping at the sensitive spot she found just under his ear that made him moan and grunt. Rey reached over and rested her hand on top of his, she would have never guess that an act of stupid bravery and a hand would bring them so close together - but it did - and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. It wasn’t much longer after that when Poe started grunting and groaning, his thrusts not able to find a set pace anymore, and his moans became a bit louder with every thrust Rey gave. A few well timed scratches and thrusts got Poe to still on top of her before giving a few more sharp thrusts of his own, mixed with some moans, until he finished and laid down beside her, panting as gasping for air just as she was. 

 

    “Not bad, flyboy.” Rey said with a slight laugh, rolling over onto her side and facing Poe, kissing him on the cheek and running her fingers through his curly hair, trying to brush it back from his face. 

 

    “Not so bad yourself.” Poe grinned back at her, he wanted to roll over and meet her lips, but he was so exhausted and still trying to catch his breath that he settled for pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

   Poe wanted to stay up with her a bit longer, he wanted to take in the sight of just how beautiful she was, her limbs tangled around him, but he was so damn  _ tired _ . Rey pulled up the covers around them once the gasping and panting has subsided and the sweat had turned into something icy cold once their heat subsided. She wrapped her arms around his waist and entangled her legs with his, snuggling him underneath the blankets, and perfectly content as her eyes drifted shut while she lied on Poe’s chest. He ran his fingers through her hair for a few moments, swearing that in that moment he could actually feel something, before he followed suit and fell fast asleep with his hand resting on the small of her back. 

 

* * *

  
  


    By the time morning came around, Poe was almost sure for some reason that Rey would be gone, before he’d come back when he and Rey were just starting to explore what was between the, she had developed a habit of kissing and running. But when he opened this eyes this morning, Rey was still snuggled up beside him, her arms wrapped around his torso, and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, smiling when she stirred and stretched before looking up at him with a smile. 

 

    “Morning.” Rey mumbled before letting out a yawn and curling up on Poe again. 

 

    “Morning, sleepy head.” Poe laughed, running his fingers through her hair and getting her to look up at him with a smile. 

 

    “What time is it?” Rey asked. 

 

    “Later than I usually get up, that’s all I know.” Poe was used to the sight of the sunrise in his window whenever he woke up, but now when he looked out the window today, the sun was slowly rising up in the sky, and he was surprised that BB-8 or even someone else hadn’t come to wake him up sooner. 

 

    Rey looked out the window and then buried her face into Poe’s chest with a sigh. “I’m  _ very _ late for training with Luke.” 

 

    “Well, if you’re very late, care to go have breakfast?” Poe asked. 

 

    “Might as well.” Rey sighed. 

  
    Rey picked herself up and crawled up a bit for her lips to meet Poe’s with a smile before pulling away and slipping into the washroom that Rey was more than glad Poe actually had in his room. Poe pulled the sheets up around him while he waited for Rey, he felt like it was all something he had dreamed up in her absence, but when he heard her singing in the shower from the be, he couldn’t help but smile and know that it was in fact very real. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is short, like really short, sorry. I probably should have ended this all in the other chapter but oh well. Either way, another fic done!

     Poe didn’t think much of walking with Rey out to her lessons with Luke after they had breakfast, he would have stayed with the whole rest of the day if he had the choice - but she had lessons and he had patrol duty, and in all honesty Poe wanted to give her one last kiss before they were separated until some ungodly hour later tonight again. She held his hand the entire way, and for once, Poe could almost swear that he actually felt something despite his hand being made of nothing but cold metal and moving parts. 

 

    “Rey, I’ve been waiting for you.” Luke said, his back turned to them both as he sat in the open field, meditating more than likely, and immediately sensing them the moment they walked up. 

 

    “Sorry, late morning.” Rey sighed, though she didn’t look the least bit remorseful. 

 

    “I can tell.” Luke said as he rose to his feet and turned to face them both. 

 

    “Sorry.” Poe offered innocently as Rey leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before heading over to Luke’s side. 

 

    “Mhmm.” Luke mumbled. “Let’s try not to have that happen again.” 

 

    Poe gave a slight nod before walking off, feeling almost like a teenager again that had gotten caught in the act. 

 

    “And Poe,” Luke called out, stopping Poe in his tracks to face him again. “You are Force Sensitive, perhaps you should sit in on the next lesson I have with Rey about controlling your thoughts, they’re a bit...much.” 

 

    That’s when Poe felt the embarrassment set in on him now, his cheeks flushing bright red, and Rey’s doing the same from what he could see. He tried to think of anything and everything else in the galaxy now other than being with Rey last night. 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe mumbled as he walked off a bit faster now, hoping to put some distance between him and Luke so he didn’t have to be so cautious about what he thought. 

 

* * *

  
  


    It was late in the middle of the night, Poe had only been back in his room for ten minutes or so and was about to close his eyes and crash for the rest of the night, enjoying the fact that he didn’t have to be up early tomorrow morning. BB-8 was already in sleep mode beside him, charging up his battery from a long day, and just as he was ready to drift off to sleep, he heard a soft knock at his door. Poe dragged himself out of bed and opened up the door, the familiar slim frame of Rey slipping in right past him with a sleepy smile on her face. 

 

    “Rey, what are you doing here? It’s late.” Poe mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he was barely keeping them open. 

 

    “Sorry, I can’t sleep.” Rey sighed. “Can I stay here tonight?” 

 

    She reached out and took his hand, she couldn’t help but look at the scars of where everything connected, her hands reaching up and her fingers just skimming just over the scars. 

 

    “Yeah.” Poe agreed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, taking her hand in his other hand to actually be able to feel her skin. 

 

    Rey pressed a kiss to his lips quickly before leading him over to the bed, curling up right away as if it were her own. Poe crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, instantly feeling a sense of relief with Rey at his side. 

 

    “Are my thoughts really that loud?” Poe asked curiously, Rey laughing a bit at the sudden question and knowing that he must have been thinking about the awkward encounter most of the day. 

 

    “They were kind of loud earlier this morning, but I didn’t mind.” Rey giggled as she turned around in his arms to face him. “Then again I was part of those thoughts.” 

 

    “Sorry.” Poe mumbled with a smile, pressing another kiss to her forehead. 

 

    “Don’t be, I didn’t mind.” Rey said. “I’ll help you with controlling them around Luke though.” 

 

    “I don’t think that’ll help much since you were the cause of those thoughts to begin with.” Poe smirked. 

 

    “I’m sure we’ll find a way.” Rey smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Let’s get some sleep first though, I’m completely exhausted.” 

 

    “Sounds like a good idea to me.” Poe yawned. “Goodnight.” 

  
    “Goodnight.” Rey finally shut her eyes, her hand lingering right over Poe’s scars as she drifted off to sleep, never wanting to forget that it was the very thing that just so happened to bring them together. 


End file.
